dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shazam vs saitama
Description two of the worlds most powerful beings fight when captain marvel aka shazam takes on the one punch man saitama Prefight saitama is seen walking along feeling bored he has just won a fight in you guessed it one punch and boy is he bored for obvious reasons saitama: *sigh* one punch and nothing to show for it except no worthy opponents he then shouts in a sad voice are there no worthy opponents suddenly we see a kid walk up to him kid: hey your the one who has been causing damage around here saitama: yeah so? kid: well i think you need to stop saitama: look i save the world and unless you have a challenge for me then i have no buisness with you kid; well why don't we open it up abit SHAZAM! in a strike of lightning the kid transforms into the one the only shazam saitama: hey where that kid though wait a minute it was at that moment saitama put two and two together saitama: you are one and the same! shazam: yes billy batson at your service i am gonna have to put you down saitma: ok saitma then punches shazam in the face but he blocks it to saitama's surprise saitama: hmm maybe you will put up a challenge Here we go!! saitama keeps punching at shazam but each punch get's blocked saitama then hits shazam in the stomach sending him flying saitama: hmm guess not oh well suddenly shazam then comes out of nowhere and puts saitama into a building saitama: woah! your strong! shazam: thanks i am made of magic saitama: interesting saitama then got plowed more buildings shazam then decided that was that and decided to head home but then saitama flew up to him into face and punched him in the back saitama: it will take more the that to defeat me shazam: then it's a good thing i am more stronger then i seem without warning saitama was thrown into the japan signal tower knocking it off balance meanwhile genos was seen watching tv was watching tv when his signal got interrupted genos: looks like another of sensai's fight i bet he is doing okay but he was wrong as shazam plowed him through that exact same building genos: sensei! saitama: genos please don't but genos didn;t listen as genos tried to attack but was ultimately tossed aside and thrown into a restaurant nearby saitama: genos! that is it you are dead! saitama then got serious and did his serious punch and it knock captain marvel into a tall building saitama decided to finish him off and fly towards there but when he got there he was gone saitama looked all apround him saitama: hey where did he go? genos: sensei! look out behind you! saitama then did so but it was too late captain saitama was punched through his chest leaving a hole in it saitama fell to his death bleeding out genos: sensei! i am gonan kill you! suddenly saitama tripped him saitama: no genos i have found a worthy opponent please don't ruin the moment genos: but sensei! saitama: no buts genos my purpose in life is complete let me rest genos: but but he then accepted it yes sensei may you rest in peace saitama: thank you shazam: you put up a good fight one punch man genos you have alot to learn genos: thanks i know i do maybe we will meet again sometime shazam: i'd like that genos: see you soon mr. shazam shazam: you too genos now i must go shazam! and with that single strike of lightning he transformed back into young billy batson genos then turned to his late sensei afterwards he was given proper burial and everyone at the hero's association was there genos: my sensei was the greatest man that ever lived and no matter what happens to this city without him i will continue his legacy i know he is happy now in that hq in the sky thank you DBX! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga vs Comic Books themed DBXs Category:Joshuakrasinski Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Fistfight Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights